


Finally

by 00AnimeLove00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boy x boy, Boys Kissing, Cum Eating, Gay Marriage, Honeymoon, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Men in love, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, Wedding Day, emotional kageyama, hinata ang kageyama get married, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: After 1 years of being engaged since Kageyama had proposed the wedding day had finally arrived and he and Hinata couldn't be any happier.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Finally

Hinata groaned when he heard his alarm go off. He was getting ready to turn it off but then he remembered what today was. He was getting married today.

"I'm getting married." Hinata whispered to himself and sat up.

He looked over to where Kageyama would normally be sleeping and saw a note on the pillow, Hinata picked it up and started reading it:

"Today's the day, my love. I hope you're as excited as I am. I left early to get ready for our special day. I want us seeing each other to be a surprise. I love you more than words could ever describe. Love, Kageyama, aka, Yama. ( ˘ ³˘) "

Hinata smiled brightly and put the note down, getting out of bed and walking to bathroom to start a hot shower. He showered yesterday but he wanted to smell as fresh as possible.

Before Hinata got in the shower he texted Noya and Tanaka letting them know that they could come over in 10 minutes to help him get ready.

He turned on the hot water and got in after it was at the temperature he wanted, which was practically boiling water. Hinata got his hair all wet and picked up the shampoo that was fruit scented, more specifically tangerines. Kageyama loved it so he used it all the time.

Hinata cleaned himself up and got out of the shower. He dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He plugged in the blow-dryer and a brush and dried his hair making it it's usually fluffy appearance. Hinata bit his lip thinking that in a matter of a couple hours he would be married to the love of his life.

After Hinata's hair was all done he left the bathroom and opened his closet, he saw the long zipped up bag that held his suit that he'd be wearing to his wedding.

He unzipped the bag and pulled out the three piece suit then layed it on the bed. Hinata heard a knock on the front door knowing it was his friend he opened it and smiled widely when he saw them.

"Noya! Tanaka!" Hinata said excitedly. "Please, come in!" Hinata smiled and backed up so his friends could enter. "I see your suits not on yet." Noya said and walked into the bedroom to help his friend get ready Tanaka following closely. "I know, I wanted to wait for you guys." Hinata smiled.

Hinata just had a white t-shirt on and his underwear. "Okay! Let's get you ready!!" Noya said excitedly. Tanaka nodded and they picked up the button up shirt and passed it to Hinata.

The button up was maroon and Hinata slipped it on over the white t-shirt and started buttoning it up.

After the button up was on he put on the grey almost silver colored tie. He then put on the black vest and then the suit jacket with was also black. His dress pants were black as well.

"Do I look okay?" Hinata asked, nibbling his lip softly as he looked in the mirror. "You look amazing. Kageyama is one lucky man." Tanaka said with a smile. Hinata smiled back checked his watch. "We should leave in a few minutes." Hinata said and sat down to out in his black dress shoes.

"I wonder what Kageyama's suit looks like." Hinata hummed. He was so excited to see his lover in a suit.

"I'm sure he looks amazing." Noya said with a large smile. Tanaka nodded and smiled as well.

"Okay, let's go." Hinata said and walked out of his room and into the kitchen where the front door was also located. "Shit. I haven't eaten yet." Hinata sighed and looked down at his suit. "It's fine I don't want to get it dirty." Hinata was about to open the front door but Noya grabbed his wrist. "No, no. You need to eat. We can put a towel on you so if anything spills your suit will be perfectly fine, okay?" Noya said.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Hinata had an orange and two fried eggs and thankfully didn't spill anything, not that it would matter because of the towel but he was still grateful. He left the towel on and ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and use the mouth wash.

"Okay, now I'm ready!" Hinata smiled and put the towel on the laundry basket.

All three men got in the car and made their was to the spot Hinata and Kageyama would be getting married. "Are you nervous?" Tanaka asked as parked in a spot by a large building. The wedding was going to be outside at a gazebo that was near the large building that will be holding the reception.

"Let's get you in the backroom until it's time for you to walk down the isle, okay?" Noya said and all three men walked into the building and in a room that was close by the gazebo.

Almost two hours later Hinata got the signal that all the guests had arrived and Kageyama was standing in place outside. Hinata smiled widely when his mother walked into the room to walk Hinata down the isle to Kageyama. "Mom!" Hinata said excitedly and hugged his mom close. "Are you ready, sweetie?" She asked holding both of Hinata's hands in her own. Hinata nodded and took and walked out if the building. He nibbled his lip when the music started.

"Everyone please stand." The minister and when Hinata started walking down the isle holding his mother's hand.

When Hinata and Kageyama's eyes met Kageyama immediately teared up. At the end of the isle Hinata kissed his mother's cheek and walked up the step to the gazebo and he stood in place where he needed to stand. Hinata and Kageyama connected their hands together and looked each other in the eyes.

Kageyama was wearing the same colors as Hinata except his shirt was grey and his tie was maroon. His suit jackets pants were black as well. p>

"You may be seated." The minister said and everyone took their seats.

"We are all here today to celebrate the relationship of Shoyou Hinata and Tobio Kageyama. You all are the witnesses of the commitment they share with one another. Together we’re a group of the most important people in their lives and they’ve brought us here to publically show their love for each other. Marriage gives structure to a couple’s love. It’s a way to tell each other that no matter how much you snore or how much you spent while out at McDonald's, we’re still together in this." The minister started.

"Marriage is telling the person you want to marry that you'll never leave them. Marriage is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, “I love you” at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is facing the world and troubles together. It is speaking words of appreciation, and showing gratitude in thoughtful ways. Shoyou and Tobio, the vows that you are about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other in your own words. These vows you're about to make are your way of openly saying your promise to one another as well as to all of those who are here in attendance today." The minister said and paused so that Hinata could give his vows.

"Tobio, I love you. So much. I never expected that you would be the one I'd be marrying. I remember when we first met. I told you that I was going to win and beat you. But I've realized that I've already won because I gave you my heart and you accepted it. All I'll ever need is you. I never thought that our relationship would get this far. That we would end up getting married. But you'll never hear me complain" Hinata was doing his best not to cry. He was greatful he got through his vows. Now it was Kageyama's turn.

"Shoyou, I-" kageyama interrupted himself as he took a deep breath so he wouldn't cry. Kageyama didn't cry often, not even in front of Hinata so when he saw a tear running down Kageyama's cheek it made his heart flutter.

"I'm sorry." He sniffled and continued.  
Hinata smiled softly at Kageyama and mouthed 'It's okay.'

"Shoyou, the first time I met you you weren't my favorite person. But when we started playing for the same team I realized that I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I always had to be looking at you. Half way through our first year playing at Karasuno I realized I was gay. Gay for you. And I always will be. You stole my heart and I couldn't be happier that it was you. I love you, baby." Kageyama smiled and wiped his tears away then held Hinata's hands again. 

Noya was standing next to Hinata as his best man and passed him the ring that he would put on Kageyama's finger.

Suga was Kageyama's best man and was passed the ring he would put on Hinata's finger.

"Shoyou and Tobio will now exchange rings to symbolize their commitment." The minister started talking again. "Tobio, please take Shoyous’s hand and repeat these words. I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love, for today and tomorrow, and for the rest of our lives. Wear it as a sign of what we have promised today day and know that my love is with you, even when I am not.

"I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love, for today and tomorrow, and for the rest of our lives. Wear it as a sign of what we have promised today day and know that my love is with you, even when I am not." Kageyama repeated and started tearing up again.

"You may give Shoyou the ring." The minister said.

Kageyama held Hinata's left hand and slipped on a diamond wedding band to fit perfectly next to the ring that Kageyama proposed with. 

"Shoyou, please repeat these words after me." The minister said. "I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love, for today and tomorrow, and for the rest of our lives. Wear it as a sign of what we have promised today day and know that my love is with you, even when I am not." 

Hinata smiled and repeated what the minister said. Hinata held Kageyama's left hand and pushed a silver wedding band onto Kageyama's ring finger.

"Shoyou and Tobio, you have declared your love by exchanging your vows and have symbolized your commitment by exchanging rings. There is just one more thing to ask before you are officially married. Shoyou, do you take Tobio to be your husband; to live together in the agreement of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and to be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" The minister said.

"I do." Hinata said, smiling widely.

The minister repeated the same thing to Kageyama who said 'I do' as well.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss groom." The minister said with a smile.

Kageyama and Hinata pressed their lips together in a deep kiss and everyone around them clapped.

The two men pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"It's my greatest privilege to present to you Mr. and Mr. Shoyou and Tobio Kageyama."

Hinata started sobbing and held onto Kageyama tightly. "I love you so much, Yama." Hinata whispered.

"I love you too, baby." Kageyama said back, tears rolling down his cheeks as well.

"Let's go eat." Kageyama smiled and held Hinata's hand. Both men walked hand and hand to the reception area and sat at the table.

After everyone ate and had their fun Kageyama and Hinata took their leave once everyone else had left. Before the couple left though they changed into comfortable clothes since they would be on a plane for a couple hours.

"So where are we going for the honeymoon?" Hinata asked and held Kageyama's hand as they drove to the airport. "We are going to Fiji." Kageyama smiled. "Seriously?!" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Yep. I got a private little hut by the ocean. So no one can hear us or see us." Kageyama winked which made Hinata look away and blush deeply.

"O-okay." Hinata squeaked.

Once they arrived at the airport they boarded the plain soon after.

~~~~

Once Hinata and Kageyama arrived in Fiji they found the hut they were going to stay in and Hinata got a huge smile on his face. "This is so pretty, Yama!!!" Hinata squealed and jumped in his now his husbands arms.

"I thought so too." Kageyama agreed and hugged Hinata close to him tightly.

"Is there anything you want to do right now?" Kageyama asked and slipped a hand into into Hinata's underwear and squeezed his ass.

Hinata moaned and leaned into Kageyama's touch. "I can think of something." Hinata smirked and pulled Kageyama down into a deep kiss that was full of moans and tongue.

"Bed." Hinata mumbled in the kiss. Kageyama hummed and picked up Hinata and carried him to the bed and carefully lowered him down and crawled on top of him. Kageyama ground his clothes erection against Hinata's, making both men moan loudly. "Take-take your clothes off." Hinata panted. Kageyama nodded and pulled his clothes off and removed Hinata's right after.

He flipped Hinata into his stomach and kissed each of Hinata's ass cheeks before spreading them and licking a stripe over Hinata's hole. "Oh, yes." Hinata groaned and tried to keep still. Kageyama pushed the tip of his tongue in and wiggled it making Hinata's breath hitch. Kageyama pushed the rest of his tongue into the man under him and licked over Hinata's wall. "Ka-Kageyama!" Hinata whined and pushed back into Kageyama's tongue.

Kageyama started rapidly fucking Hinata with his tongue. He moved Hinata so he was on his hands and knees. He continued to eat out Hinata and wrapped his hand around Hinata's cock and started quickly stroking it. "O-oh." Hinata moaned loudly and buried his head into the pillow under him grabbing the sheets tightly. "Oh fuuuck." Hinata yelled when Kageyama tightened his grip on his cock and started stroking him faster. Kageyama continued to lick all inside of Hinata's hole and reached his free hand forward to pinch and rub Hinata's nipple.

Hinata moaned even louder. He was a mess, making noises and trying to say things that just turned inaudible.

"I'm cumming!" Hinata cried out loudly and came on Kageyama's hand and collapsed onto the bed. Kageyama licked all of Hinata's cum off his hand and rolled Hinata onto his back.

"Do you still want me to fuck you?" Kageyama asked as he looked down at Hinata. The smaller boy nodded and spread his legs wide. Hinata was still a little zoned out from his previous orgasm.

Kageyama got up and took a bottle of lube from their suitcase and got back on the bed. He covered three of his fingers in the lubricant and pushed a finger into Hinata making him moan. When there was no resistance he added a second finger and Hinata moaned again. When Kageyama started pumping his fingers in and out of Hinata's hole, hitting his prostate each time. When Kageyama added a third and final finger he scissored them and tried to stretch Hinata best he could.

He continued to abuse Hinata's prostate. Hinata was hard again and tried his hardest to not cum again but failed. He let out a high pitched moan as he came all over his stomach and chest. Once again Kageyama licked up all of Hinata's cum.

Kageyama got on top of Hinata and kissed all over his neck and chest leaving dark bruises and bite marks. Hinata wrapped His arms around Kageyama's neck and tilted his head back to give Kageyama more room to mark him.

"Yama." Hinata said under his breath and pushed Kageyama off of him and putting the taller man on his back. He grabbed the lube and put a generous amount onto Kageyama member. Hinata straddled Kageyama and guided his cock to his hole and sunk down until all of Kageyama was in him. "Oooh." Hinata groaned and circled his hips until he was used to Kageyama's size.

Hinata rested his hands behind him on Kageyama's thighs and used it to balance himself as he lifted his hips up and pushed them back down. Hinata went slow the first couple thrusts then started slamming his hips down as hard as he could. His head was thrown back, moans and groans continuously leaving his mouth.

Kageyama held onto Hinata's hips and started thrusting up into the man above him each time the other brought his hips down.

"C'mere." Kageyama mumbled and gestured for Hinata to lean down. When Hinata did so he flipped them over and hooked Hinata's legs over his arms the pushed them against to Hinata's chest. Hinata cried out when Kageyama slipped into deeper. "Fuck me! Oh God." Hinata screamed when Kageyama slammed directly into his prostate. "Right-right there!" Hinata panted.

Kageyama groaned and kept pounding into Hinata's ass as hard and fast as he could. Kageyama let go of Hinata's legs and out then around his waist. He lifted his arms up and held onto the headboard so he could get the leverage to thrust in harder and faster.

"Don't stop! Fuuuuck, fuck, fuck!!!" Hinata screamed and arched his back. "You feel so good, baby. Like your ass was made for me." Kageyama moaned.

"Yes! It-it was! Use me. I'm all yours." Hinata cried. Tears now running down his cheeks he was in so much pleasure and overstimulation from his two previous orgasms.

"Oh shit." Hinata moaned. He was panting so hard he sounded like he was going to hyperventilate. "You're so big. Your fat cock fills me so good." Hinata cried.

"Y-Yeah? You like it when my cock abuses your tight little cunt? Huh? You like it when I pound into your pussy? Make you scream until you cum all over yourself."

"Yes! Yes I love it. Ugh. I love you cock. It wrecks me so good." Hinata sobbed and scraped his nails down Kageyama's back making the other moan in pain and pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum!" Hinata whimpered. "Fuck! Oh-oh my God." Hinata cried out chasing his orgasm

"Cum for me, baby." Kageyama growled in Hinata's ear which was just what Hinata needed to hear. "YAMA!!" Hinata screamed and groaned, tangling his hands in Kageyama's hair and pulled as he had the strongest orgasm he'd ever experienced.

Kageyama thrusts a couple more times before he came all inside of Hinata. His cock pulsing until all of his seed was spilled out inside of his husband. He rode out his orgasm with a few soft thrusts.

Hinata whimpered when Kageyama pulled out he was so overstimulated.  
The two men just layed there panting hard and loud trying to catch their breath and calm down.

"I think that's the best sex we've ever had." Hinata giggled. "I agree." Kageyama said with a smile.

"We need to shower.” kageyama added.

"I don't think I can stand up." Hinata said biting his lip. Kageyama looked over at Hinata and his legs were shaking from how hard his orgasms were. "We don't need to go right now, love. It's okay." Kageyama smiled and kissed Hinata's lips. Kageyama got up and went into the bathroom and got a damp cloth using it to clean the cum off of Hinata's stomach and chest.

A few minutes later Hinata fell asleep and Kageyama just chuckled and curled up next to him. "I love you, my handsome husband." Kageyama said softly.


End file.
